Home- The Story of Forgiveness
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: When Annabeth was seven, she ran away from home. It symbolized something. A new life. A new beginning. A new family. She took most of her stuff, leaving behind only a note. The only sign that she ever lived there. That note. It was the most valuable thing in that house. Why? It was a chunk of her heart. It was the beginning and end of a story. The story of Forgiveness…


When Annabeth was seven, she ran away from home. It symbolized something. A new life. A new beginning. A new family. She took most of her stuff, leaving behind only her furniture and a note. The only sign that she ever lived there. That note. It was the most valuable thing in that house. Why? Because it was real. It was a chunk of her heart. It was the beginning and end of a story. The story of Forgiveness…

* * *

It was her seventh birthday. No one seemed to care. Her Dad was on a business trip to who-knows-where and her stepmother didn't give a crap. Annabeth didn't bring it up. She didn't like to be the center of attention, but a 'Happy Birthday!' wouldn't hurt. She wondered what it would be like to be part of a real family. One that loved you, cared for you, wanted the best for you. Was it wrong to want another family? Not in her case. Her 'parents' treated her like dirt. She felt as if she was living in _Cinderella_ , minus the whole ball and happily ever after thing.

That night, when the spiders came, she decided that she'd had enough. This treatment was unbearable. It was time that she ran away. For good. Sitting down at her desk for the last time, she wrote a note.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's about time. I've been treated like dirt ever since you married Her. I don't get any love or anything from you guys. Today was my birthday. You didn't even call to wish me. I'm not wanted here. I can tell._

 _I know I won't be missed, but there's a sliver inside of me, inside of this note, that hopes you will love me and remember me forever. Tell your wife that it's her fault that I'm gone. Every night, spiders would attack me. I would yell for you, but she would come in and tell me to shut up. She would accuse me for wanting your attention. Tell me that I'm a good for nothing. That nobody will ever love me. I hope to find my mother once I leave. I'm smart enough to tell that she isn't a normal person. I won't be back. I'm sorry. I will love you forever._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth._

It was time to get out of this hellhole. Forever.

* * *

She was back. She vowed that she would never step foot in that house again. Annabeth Chase was wrong. For once in her lifetime, she was wrong. Stupid Percy and his ideas. He had guilted her into making amends with her "family". Like they would ever want her back. 'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought as she rang the doorbell. The familiar chiming brought back memories. Both good and bad. It had been five years since she had left. Five years since she left her life behind to start a new one. Oh, this better be worth it!

Frederick Chase was scared. Annabeth's friend had Iris-messaged him to let him know that she would be coming to visit. Normally, a person would be ecstatic when their daughter was coming back home after five years, but Frederick was just plain nervous. He had read the note that she had left him multiple times. Heck, he even framed it and hung it up, much to Helen's chagrin. His daughter, once his pride and joy, had felt unloved and uncared-for in her own house and he was too much of a blockhead to not notice it. Annabeth had another home now. A place where she felt loved. Where she got everything she deserved. She had found her mother.

The doorbell chimed, puling Frederick out of his thoughts, "Wish me luck." He said to no one in particular.

Helen felt guilty. She had seen the note that her step-daughter had written. It had been five years since Annabeth had left. Helen knew that it was all her fault. If she had been kinder towards her step-daughter, maybe she wouldn't have run away. It was jealousy. Annabeth was the perfect child. Beautiful, smart, caring. Helen had always wanted a daughter. Unfortunately, Annabeth wasn't hers. How could she compete with a goddess? A real goddess? Especially Athena? Sure, Frederick and Athena had never been in a real relationship, but the jealousy still ate at her anyway.

Helen wanted to make amends so badly. She wanted to be forgiven, and this was her only chance, so she went up to get Annabeth's room ready and left a little note.

Annabeth heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal her father. The man who had raised her for seven years. The one who hadn't seen her in five.

"A-Annabeth! Y-You came? You came!" exclaimed Frederick as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi Dad…" She replied, awkwardly.

"We have a lot to catch up on… come on in…" Annabeth followed Frederick into the living room, but as she walked, she spotted a framed note with the words _We Love You, Annabeth_ hanging on the wall.

Helen heard the doorbell ring. It was time. She walked down the stairs to see Frederick talking to Annabeth. She decided to let them talk for a while before going down. She heard Annabeth talk about people named Luke, Thalia, and Grover. Something about a cyclops and a tree. Helen walked into the room. She turned to Annabeth and immediately started apologizing.

"Oh, Annabeth! You've grown up so much! I'm so sorry that I chased you away. I was jealous of you and your mother. I've always wanted a daughter, but I lost my only chance of having one…" Annabeth cut off her stepmother's rambling.

"It's okay. I saw that Dad had framed the note I had left. It said _We Love You, Annabeth_ in your handwriting. I understand. I came here to apologize and rejoin the family, if possible."

"Oh, Annabeth, you're always welcome here." Helen hugged Annabeth.

Matthew and Bobby also came in and greeted their half-sister. The family sat there and talked for hours. Even after that day, Annabeth still felt uncomfortable in that house. It didn't feel like home yet, but healing takes time.

* * *

 **Ten years later…**

Annabeth and Percy stood on the porch of the Chase house. They had news. Important news. Helen opened the door and hugged the couple.

"Come on in, I sense that you have something to tell us…"

"Actually, we do. We're getting married!" exclaimed Annabeth, evidently excited.

Helen freaked out. Questions came tumbling out, "Congratulations! Can I see the ring? When's the wedding? Did you buy the dress yet? Can I come dress shopping? Oh, I need to call Sally so we can start planning!" She ran off.

Frederick, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant, "Aren't you a bit young to get married? You should probably wait a few more years."

"We've thought about it, Sir. We want to wait for a while, but with my mom and your wife planning the wedding, I don't think either of us will have a say in anything." Percy laughed nervously, expecting the 'You hurt my daughter, and I hurt you' talk.

"Annabeth, could you come here for a minute?" Helen's voice came ringing through the room.

"Sure!" Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and went into the kitchen. Ever since Tartarus, the couple had rarely ever left the other's side.

Frederick turned his attention to Percy, "I know that you will take care of her, so I won't say anything. Please make sure that she stays happy."

"I will, Sir. I would give up my life to make her happy."

Unknown to them, Annabeth was standing in the corner, listening to every word. Her father clearly cared for her, as did her stepmother. At that moment, Annabeth knew that no matter where she went, a chunk of her heart will be here, because this was her home.

 **1328 words. Review, follow, favorite...**

 **Love**

 **AGJP**


End file.
